The invention relates generally to gas separation apparatus and more particularly to a separating device wherein separation of gas mixtures is accomplished by gas nozzle separation techniques or by utilizing the principle of separating nozzles.
The separation of gas or vapor mixtures in accordance with the separating nozzle principle is known. Because of different masses of the components of the mixture, deflection of an initial mixture of higher velocity will lead to different centrifugal forces and lighter fractions of the gas will follow a generally smaller flow radius than the heavier gas fractions. By means of gas peeler elements, the fractions may be thus conducted to different flow channels.
Techniques for constructing suitable devices for performing the separating methods are known and examples of prior art relating thereto are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,668,080 and 4,033,021.
Difficulties arise in utilizing the separating nozzle method and the underlying basis for these difficulties resides especially in the necessity for achieving structural tolerances with economically feasible building techniques, the structural tolerances being in the range of 10.sup.-6 m. Furthermore, difficulties encountered relate to obtaining uniform gas supply to the separating region and an obtainable throughput through the separating apparatus.
The present invention is particularly directed to the task of providing an apparatus of the aforementioned type which will provide a longer length for the separating nozzles with the same overall structural size, as compared with structures known in the prior art. Moreover, the invention provides a device which is capable of insuring a uniform supply of gas to the separating nozzles and which will allow economical production techniques.